Save Me
by WisteriaClove
Summary: Spolier alert. Set after S04 EP13. Everything changed when he uttered to her two simple words Two words that when together have so much meaning. Klaus gave a cry for help and its up to her to answer his plea. "Save Me" - Thanks for reading! XOXO Wisteria Clove - Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Okay so this is my first Klaroline Fic. I honestly don't know why it's taken me so long to write them. Klaroline is ultimately my favourite couple in TVD everything about them is just drama, lust and magic. It's amazing! **_

_**So I warn you this is a definite spoiler alert, cause this is basically just a recount of a Klaroline scene in the S04 EP13 But with my own special twist. This is where the story starts off and then you'll just have to follow their relationship as it evolves. Basically I think this story is going to be about Klaus making Caroline fall for him, but there will be a whole 'lotta' drama along the way, especially with Tyler V.S. Klaus moments. **_

_**But first off just read and enjoy. And don't forget to comment at the end :D I'd love to hear what you think! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD in any way. **_

There was this foreign pain in his chest. Like something he'd never felt before. He'd been daggered, betrayed by family and friends alike yet the harsh ragged breathes the conquered his ears so that he could hear nothing else, made him want to rip his own heart out just to end the indescribable agony. Klaus didn't think he had ever felt such suffering before, not in his thousand years on this earth, and that was saying something. _Why now?! Why me?!_ He thought bitterly not able to meet the eye of the girl those sharp breathes belonged to. Hearing her suffering was enough did he really have to look at her too? Klaus was at war with himself, his ego and pride battling against his heart. _Why do I feel like this! She means nothing to me!_ He roared resisting the urge to slam his fist into the Gilberts coffee table.

"If you don't feed me your blood I'll die" her soft voice whispered to him from across the room, her tone laced with faint disdain. He felt his skin prickle as if she had whispered right in his ear, her warmth breath caressing his skin.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way" he responded bluntly, fighting to keep the emotion from his voice. He still couldn't meet her gaze knowing the hate he would find radiating within them. His unresponsiveness did nothing to deter the torture she inflicted on him with her words.

"How could you do this to him, to his mum, to me . . ." she gasped struggling to breathe. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to heal her, to let her live. But the 1000 year old vampire inside him, who had aged with bitterness with nothing but misery for company wanted everyone to suffer alongside him. Tyler would pay for destroying his hybrids, leaving Klaus once again without a family or anyone to love him.

"I'm a thousand years old call it boredom" his voice refusing to break. He had been through so much and survived, he was not going to let the death of one blonde girl be his undoing. But his conviction didn't stop her dry heaves from burning a hole in his chest.

"I don't believe you," she gasped.

"Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself" he offered bitterly, still standing as far away from her as he could be. Not sure what would happen if he were to take a step closer.

"No" her melodic voice chimed catching his attention "it's because your hurt" Klaus couldn't resist any longer. He turned and his eyes burned at the sight. The beautiful blonde girl, that was so maddening to him yet so brave and compassionate, a girl who had buried herself so deeply under his skin was now looking so sickly. Her skin a pale grey and her once bright eyes looking forlorn and sad. _His Caroline_, he hated how she made him feel like this_._ His piercing eyes turned to meet hers, challenging her to go on. She didn't back down though, one of the reasons he respected her so much "which means there is a part of you that is human"

He was furious with her, himself, the world! A bastard child, turned vampire, turned hybrid. Plagued by a father who wanted nothing more than to see his head on a spike, siblings that betrayed him at every turn when he wanted nothing more than to reunite them as one. Hasn't the world put him through enough! Why did he have to deal with her too! Why Caroline?! Why now?!

He moved over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He could see the flicker of fear in her gaze but she never looked away despite his intimidating countenance. He sat down beside her, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things that you've done" she looked away tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"But you can't can you?" Klaus knew it, he didn't want to believe it but he knew. There was no hope that anyone like him could be loved. Beings like him didn't deserve love; he thought he'd made peace with that fact. But then he met Caroline and for a fleeting moment he felt what he could only describe as hope. How wrong he had been.

"I know that you're in love with me," she said softly, whispering what yet he himself could not admit. His jaw clenched with emotion at her words. His eyes could not be torn from her plump rosy lips as they continued to sound out each word. "and anybody . . . capable of love" she panted struggling to breathe, but continued none the less "is capable . . . of being saved"

"Your hallucinating" he murmured looking away, her words hitting him like a truck of vervain. His body shuddered and his eyebrows twitched as he tried to stay strong. He refused to let anyone see such a weakness in him. Though her voice, that sweet voice rang through his mind. _Saved_. _She thought I could be saved. _

"I guess I'll never know" she sighed deeply, her eyes flickering shut. Klaus watched in pure fear.

"Caroline!" he whispered urgently, watching as her body began to convulse. _She thinks I can be saved. _"Caroline!" he tried again this time with an undoubtable firmness in his voice. Her body quivered and shook, unable to handle the effects of the werewolf bite. She was fading. Drifting away from him. He couldn't let her. _I'm not weak, I the strongest man on earth! I don't need anyone! _He tried to tell himself but there was still that niggling little voice in the back of his head that at that moment spoke louder and clearer than any other personified emotion could _I'm not ready to let her go. _

He sighed angrily with himself as he knew what he was about to do. _She's a weakness_ his pride reminded him as he reached for her body. He ignored the commanding voiceas he took her in his lap, holding her limp body to his chest, not daring to hesitate a moment longer to bite into his wrist and offer her the elixir to life he had flowing through his veins.

_Please drink _he thought hoping his pride and stupid emotion hadn't rendered him too late, pressing his open wrist to her mouth.

There was a second where time stood still and he was convinced she was dead, but then the feeling of sharp fangs piercing his skin send a shot of relief buzzing through his body. _Thank god_ his body sagged a little with reprieve. Resting his chin on her head and stroking her soft blonde locks with his free hand he held close while she drank from him.

If his heart hadn't stopped beating 1000 years ago Klaus could have sworn his skipped a beat as her hands clutched his as if she weren't ever going to let go. The smooth skin of her fingers sending shivers down his spine.

Deep down he knew she was only reacting to the blood lust and not out of lust for him. But that didn't stop him from loving the way her body connected perfectly with his; like two puzzle pieces slotting together. A perfect fit. Klaus has always been a possessive person fuelled by greed. He wanted her, and he never wanted to stop feeling the way she made him feel. He didn't care what it took, she would love him and be his for eternity.

Caroline thanked the lords up above when the red elixir reached her lips. He hadn't given up on her. She swallowed desperately lapping up as much as she could to try and counter the effects of the bite. She felt a strange feeling buzz around in her stomach as he held her. His nimble fingers stroked her hair, pulling it away from her face as she fed. His warm breath tickled her neck as his lips gently touched her ear.

His voice was so soft she lapped more lustily at his blood worried she was still suffering from hallucinations. _Did he really say what I think he said?_ She thought thinking there no possible way that her words had affected him so deeply. But she swore she did hear the words fly from his mouth.

Two words, with so much meaning.

_Save me. _

_**Okay thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment or something so I know somebody out there likes it **_

_**Haha**_

_**Okay happy reading! Oh and if you haven't you should read the Klaroline fic Timeless! I loved it so much! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Chapter Two is officially up. Its midnight here in Australia so I haven't read over it yet but all the love I got from the first chapter has really inspired me to post A.S.A.P! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and I hope this second one lives up to your expectations!**_

_**Be warned I'm not following the story line completely but feel free to correct me if I've gotten something wrong because I probably have :P**_

_**Happy reading! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_

**To Help Or Not To Help**

A couple of days had officially passed since Klaus's confession and Caroline still wasn't sure what to make of it.

The last thing she remembered from that night was falling asleep with a full stomach. The next morning she was waking up in her bed with no trace of the bite mark or any evidence that it happened at all.

Reaching into her fridge she pulled out a bottle of sauce and poured a generous amount on her cereal lost too deep in thought to even notice. _Maybe I just dreamed it? _She thought scooping up a bit of her soy lathered mini-wheats with a spoon, but that thought only led to more questions. _But if I did dream it, why did I dream about him . . . I mean GROSS MUCH! Strong, brooding, sexy original hybrid is- wait! Did I just say sexy? - I mean TALL PEOPLE! TALL's the word! Besides dark, tan and beautiful is more my thing and I've already got that in Tyler – the love of my – not so alive – life! _

Caroline rubbed her temples in frustration, _if I think about this anymore I'm gonna pop a blood vessel! _She sighed defeated, sticking her full spoon into her mouth and chocking on the contents. Flashing over to the sink with vampiric speed she stuck her head under the tap to rinse the fowl combination from her mouth.

"Thinking about this is going to kill me!" she grumbled bitterly, poking her tongue out and squeezing her eyes shut in disgust wishing she'd been paying attention when deciding which condiment to dribble on her morning cereal.

It's just this thing with Klaus has been crowding her mind for days. He hasn't been back to see her since that night, but why should he?

Normally she wouldn't hesitate to ask Tyler about a dilemma like this but considering it involved Klaus – his arch nemesis for lack of a better term- she couldn't count on him not to bring his personal feelings into the equation. Caroline sighed deeply resting her elbows on the kitchen counter and dropping her head in her cupped hands. _ It's not even like I don't get why Tyler hates him . . . he did kill his mother after all . . ._ _but even so . . . URGGH! Why am I even debating this! He killed his MOTHER! It's my duty as his girlfriend to hate that Original scumbag! _

As hateful words flowed freely without objection through her head Caroline found herself unintentionally gazing off at the gentle lines and delicate shades used to draw her face in the sketch sitting with honours on the mantelpiece. She could tell just by the intensity of the lines and the easiness of the strokes that the man who so carefully shaded in precise details every shadow of her face was a man who had warmth in his heart. It may not have beaten in an extraordinarily long time but it still retained the warmth humanity put there. He could be saved. She knew it. And as much as she wanted to hate him, and as much as she knew it to be her duty to hate him; she still felt compelled to save him from himself.

_As the former Miss Mystic Falls, it is I, Caroline Forbes's duty to save a man if I so have the power to do so. _

The memory of her and Klaus together at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant where he read out her application form, taunting her with her words was hurtled back at her in a flash "_And above all I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire_" Now the verses of her past had come back to haunt her, locking her into an unbreakable silent promise. What kind of Miss Mystic Falls would she be if she backed out now? No one would ever look up to her if they found out she was such a coward and a liar. Let nobody ever say that Caroline Forbes's word meant nothing. A promise is a promise. And she promised to aspire, inspire and perspire; and as long as Klaus wasn't too much of a smart arse she was starting to believe she could do it.

_But where would I even begin? That man has more issues than a weekly magazine that's been running since 1885! _

She emptied the contents of her bowl in the trash disposal quickly losing her appetite after the first bite, before trudging to the stairs, pausing on the first step as she spied a second hand bible her mum bought after her only daughter went all Dracula on her. The bible. The Good Book. _Klaus could definitely learn a thing or two from . . . _"That's it!" she cried. Snatching the book and heading straight to her room. She had a little brain storming to do before she confronted the Big bad vamp-wolf with the plan of action, assuming he'd actually said he wanted her help at all. _You know what! I can do this! _Even if she had been imagining the whole thing Caroline didn't plan on taking no for an answer. Whether he wanted it or not, she was going to save him and he was just going to have to live with it because Caroline Forbes was on a mission and nothing short of a truck load of vervain followed by a clown car full of angry werewolf's and vamp hunters was going to stop her now!

Caroline Forbes was a woman on a mission.

Klaus missed Rebecca. Not a lot mind you, but just in that way where he had gotten so used to her presence that the Mikaelson house felt a tad big without her. Not to mention he could have used some of her trivial chatter about school decade dances to deter his mind from the real issues. Caroline. The blonde beauty that has plagued his mind almost since he arrived in Mystic Falls.

He couldn't do anything without fearing that Caroline would think differently about him because of it. Klaus was near sure that despite his plea she would not come to him. All because in a rash act he lashed out at Tyler by drowning his mother in the Mystic Falls memorial fountain. _Nice going, mate! Very smooth. _Did he regret it, not really. Tyler that bastard deserved to feel as miserable as he did when he had to rip the heart out of every single hybrid that betrayed him. It felt like he was killing his own children, but it needed to be done. They were no longer loyal to him or his cause. The only part he lamented was Caroline's attachment to her boyfriend and his mother; she wouldn't even look at him now because of it. There were many times he wanted to compel her to forget her feelings for his once right-hand-man and fall for him instead, but he liked the chase. Plus he knew he would never be happy knowing she didn't choose to love him, but he made her love him. He'd rather spend the next thousand years courting her and facing years of rejection than compelling her and spending years of happiness with her against her will.

If Rebecca were here she'd probably be teasing him incessantly, especially since she doesn't hid the fact that she isn't Caroline's biggest fan. But as much as he could have used her whiney voice in his ear – something he'd never thought he'd admit too – he was glad she was with Stefan, that witch and his cold hearted blood bag because at least he knew there was somebody out there on his side. He estimated the journey to take a little over a fortnight since when they left so he had about two weeks before their return.

He wasn't worried about her though since she couldn't be killed by anything but a white oak stake which he was sure they would find none of on that island. The only thing stopping him from storming over there at that moment and snatching away the cure himself was the fact that Rebecca was the strongest being on that island and he was confident that she would get the cure for them. Though it wouldn't do any good to admit the depth of his confidence _too_ her, she had always believed and stood by family loyalty.

And besides when they got their hands on the cure Klaus couldn't give a toss if she wanted to take the cure herself as long as he was able to cure Elena and destroy it before anyone could use it on him as Tyler had so unceremoniously announced the night before than he was more than happy for Rebecca to go swanning off in this non-existent fairy-tale world of hers. Besides once she was sick of aging and all that jazz he would just turn her again and then they could be together once more.

"I can do this!"

Klaus's ears twitched immediately recognising the voice that he yearned to hear screaming out his name from beneath him – though he hardly thought it appropriate to announce that to her just yet. He placed the scotch he was nursing onto a coaster before flashing over to one of the windows only to spy a bubbly blonde vampire bounding up his driveway ready to huff and puff and blow his house down. He took a couple of steps back and waited, his heart rising in his throat. _I was sure she was never going to want to see me again, not after what I have done. _

He let her knock a few times before opening the door, not wanting to seem like all he'd been doing since that night was slinking around the house and drinking himself into a stupor. It didn't matter that he HAD actually been doing that, she didn't need to know.

Twisting the door open, he barely had time to greet the baby vampire before she charged in. "Hello Caroline, and what do I owe this pleasure?" he smirked to mask the weariness he felt at being in her presence and not being able to tell what emotions were coursing through her body. Anger? Disgust? Confusion?

"Don't _Hello Caroline_ me!" she snapped mimicking his supposedly charming accent and whirling around to face him.

"Excuse me love, but I'm lost. What monstrously evil thing have I done this time?" he quipped crossing his arms casually over his chest, feeling himself calming as they fell into their usual banter patterns.

"You made me feel sorry for you that's what!" she huffed, her sparkling sapphire eyes glittering like a woman on a mission. "So now I'm here to help. Now let's get one thing straight before we start. It's my way or the highway. We clear?!"

"Yes M'am" Klaus smirked, which only seemed to annoy her more.

"And no smiling like that!"

"Like what, love?" he asked his grin broadening so she caught the full effect of the swoon-worthy dimples on each cheek.

"Like that. It's off putting." She grumbled looking away.

"If you say so." He said trying to supress the grin on his lips.

"I do," she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing as she reached into the back pocket of her snugly fitting jeans to retrieve a piece of paper. She unfolded it, ironing out the creases with her hand before handing it to him. He took it from her with a quizzical look on his face.

"And what is this sweetheart?" he asked glancing down at the paper in his hands to see her neat cursive writing spelling out what he saw were seven words.

"Just read it," retraining his eyes back on the paper he read on;

_**Pride**_

_**Sloth**_

_**Greed**_

_**Envy**_

_**Gluttony**_

_**Wrath**_

_**Lust**_

"Yes Caroline, I'm more than well acquainted with the seven deadly sins. What are you getting at?"

"I feared you would be," she tutted, moving closer to point out each word on the paper. "As 2011 Miss Mystic Falls it is my job to _inspire_ you to _aspire_ to reprieve yourself of these deadly sins you've fallen prey to. And in times of hardship I will help you _perspire_ as well"

"I see there was no shortage of words ending in spire" Klaus chuckled, he himself recalling the day at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

"As witty as ever it seems," she stated smiling softly, "Do we have a deal?" she gestured out in front of her. Her delicate hand hanging in the air waiting for his to capture it. without further hesitation of what he was getting himself into he grasped her hand in his.

"Well it would be rude to keep you hanging, love."

And as his large hand enveloped hers she could feel the strength and power radiating from just his touch. Inwardly she groaned immediately she started to regret this decision and that dimpley smile wasn't helping matters!

_Oh boy . . . What have I gotten myself into . . ._

_**Okay, what do you think of my seven deadly sins turn? I plan for there to be like two or three chapters for each sin, and there will be a new challenge for Klaus to face to earn it's counterpart . . . and you now, things might just happen along the way.**_

_**Keep reading for lust which will probably be the last sin he faces ;) I've already got that one planned out!**_

_**Please Review! I love all the . . . well love I got from my first chapter and I'd love it again! **_

_**Thanks again for reading! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	3. Gluttony: Part 1

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, just like to say WOW! Thanks so much for all the support this story has gotten so far! It mean so much to me! I almost can't believe it! So thank you to every single person who read it but extra thanks to those who reviewed/favourite/followed! I wish you nothing but Klaus in nothing but his briefs! **_

_**Also I feel the need to mention, because of one of the reviews I received I'd like to point out this is not a religious story, I simply just chose the seven deadly sins because I felt it provided a good outline for the story. So don't freak out on me or anything K? K. **_

_**Okay then. Happy Reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the creation of the Vampire diaries . . . unfortunately.**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He let her hand drop from his firm clutch.

"So sweetheart, what have you got planned for challenge number one? Greed? Gluttony?" he purposefully takes a step forward, closing the gap she had put between them, his face inches from hers. "I personally think we should start with lust," he groaned huskily his eyes filled with hunger which only caused her to scowl and push him back with a firm hand on his chest.

"Your right, we should start with lust. To concur lust you must practice abstinence. Starting from now, never get into my personal space ever again, got it?" Klaus scowled in response and she rolled her eyes going to sit down on his antique lounge. He followed her, sitting across from her in one of the creamy high back lounge chairs and reacquainting himself with the scotch he had discarded to answer the door.

"See originally I was just going to make a list of everything that was wrong with you but then I realised I'd run out of paper before I was finished." Klaus glared at her, his pupils dilating menacingly large. She caught his glance and smirked not even flinching at a look he had honed over the centuries and he'd seen have a somewhat medusa effect on people. "Don't try to intimidate me Klaus,"

"Well don't insult me then love," he snarled taking a long sip from his scotch. "I've ripped people apart for much less,"

"Yeah well and another thing that temper of yours has got to go," she noted scribbling something down on the piece of paper in her hands.

"I don't have a temper Caroline, I just detest being betrayed and also believe that violent demonstration with the added repetition is the best way of learning,"

"Same thing," she snapped defiantly sitting up straighter in her seat daring him to challenge her. When he didn't she continued, "It doesn't matter anyway, you're nowhere close to being able to deal with your _wrath_ yet." He didn't object, he knew it to be true. "I was thinking more along the lines of _Gluttony_."

"I see, and what would you propose we do about that, sweetheart?" she paused looking down at her list and then back up at him, meeting his eye. Sparkling sapphire rivalling his brooding green in intensity and power. And then she smiled. What seemed to Klaus to be the genuine article. A small grin with a simple dimple showing an inch away from the tip of her rosy lips. His unbeating heart gave a flutter.

"We're going hunting"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The forest area surrounding Mystic falls was dense and filled with prey. Rabbits, deer, squirrels and wolves ran freely in the woods just waiting to fall prey to the born hunters of the night. Though Klaus was not impressed.

"No offense love, but I thought you meant real hunting," he commented jadedly sticking his hands casually in his pockets and following close behind Caroline. Too close in her opinion.

"What do you mean this is _real_ hunting! Just without the shotguns or arrows." She whispered back already semi crouched and searching the forest floor for prey. It would be a lie to say she wasn't starving, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days which wouldn't be a large overstatement. So many things had been happening that she had simply just forgotten to eat. Though her stomach wasn't letting her forget any more. She needed to feed or else she'd do something that she knows she'd regret.

"No love, real hunting is stalking prey and then torturing them until they beg for death. It's like a beautiful art form really, I will teach you about it some time," he offered knowing full well what she would reply but just wanting to stir her up anyway.

"I don't feed of people Klaus," she replied bluntly crouching besides a tree after spying a snow white bunny nibbling at some flower on the forest floor.

"I know, though I can't for the life of me figure out why"

"Because I still want to hold onto my humanity, alright!" she snapped huskily trying to convey her aggravation but not scare off her meal.

"But why?"

"Why so many questions?!"

"Calm down there sweetheart, I'm just interested that's all," he chuckled raising his hands in a pacifist gesture. He made calming woe sounds which she didn't appreciate. _I'm not a horse._

"If I tell you will you shut up?!" she cried exasperatedly, standing up to her full height which was still almost a head below his.

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Take your average woman. I can't even for a second look at her as my next meal. Because when I see her I can't help but see a mother, a daughter, a girlfriend, a sister, a wife. I see a woman that could have just come from a dress fitting and was going to get married in a fortnight. I see a happy woman who does not deserve to know a creature as frightening and dreadful as me exists. And most of all I see someone who would be missed. Who am I to take away this person from her friends and family? I have no right," Caroline panted, frowning at her own declaration and how almost pitiful it sounded.

"Let's just get back to hunting okay," she turned away from his imposing gaze. The look in his eyes almost reflected wonder. She had never had anyone look at her the way he did. She knew he was in love with her, or as close to love as a beast like him could get but he looked as if she was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. It made her extremely uncomfortable to say the least.

She zipped away from beside him and snatched the rabbit up before it had a chance to blink; holding it tightly in her arms she returned to Klaus whose eyes had regained their usually mischievous glint.

"What do you see when you look at that rabbit then?" He asked nodding to the ball of what fluff in her arms that was trembling in fright. She instinctively held it tighter to her body in an attempt to protect even it from the thousand year old hybrids scrutiny.

"I see dinner," she replied calmly not knowing what he was trying to get out.

"Want to know what I see Sweetheart?"

"Not really," she protested flatly though he continued anyway.

"I see a rabbit who has just finished moving into a new burrow. I see a Mrs. Rabbit and maybe some little rabbit children bouncing around out there somewhere too. I see sister rabbit coming to visit every other weekend with her children and most of all I see a rabbit that would be missed," he concluded watching with smug satisfaction as her previously bared fangs had returned to their normal size and the veins under her eyes had disappeared under the surface of her smooth silky skin.

"What's your point?" she hissed, trying her best to ignore the angry growling in her stomach.

"My point is: what's the difference?"

"They're animals!" she cried feeling the hunger turn her more licentious with every passing second.

"So Sweetheart, you're telling me that because they're animals they're less deserving of your mercy? That they don't deserve to be happy, and grow old with their loved ones because they're not human?" She opened her mouth to reply with something charming and witty but no words came to mind. She could see the double meaning behind his words. He wasn't talking about a rabbits anymore. He was talking about a different kind of animal all together.

"But I can't think about that or I'd starve," she replied softly feeling like the prey that has been backed into a corner by the world's most devious predator.

"Exactly. Whether it be humans or animals they're all the same. You just can't think about it. Stop thinking love, and hunt with me."

"I can't." She took a step away from him still clutching the bunny in her arms.

"Why not? You don't have to kill them you can just feed on them and then erase it from their memory,"

"I can't control myself!" She screeched nearly at the end of her tether. _I'm so hungry . . . _"I don't know whether I can stop. And I couldn't live with the death of some innocent on my conscious,"

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, he just stood as his blonde love turned quiet, her usually bright and peppy aura surrounded by a feeling of gloom. He felt a pang at doing this to her and wanted to make amends.

"Feed from me," he whispered moving in on her.

"W-what!" she stuttered stumbling back, suddenly feeling extremely over emotional after reminiscing about her first kill and how broken she felt after it.

"You can't kill me love, do it. I can tell you're starving," Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She looked from the open blood vessel to his face and then back, her hunger begging to be quenched.

"I'm sorry," she whispered a tear trickling down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. Klaus wore a quizzical look until he heard the sound of little bones snapping. He watched her sink her fangs into the rabbits neck, her face partially disappearing behind the white fur.

He waited patiently until the rabbit carcass was lying on the forest floor before speaking.

"I'm so-"

"I have to go," she quickly interrupted walking away from him.

"Caroline wait!" he called after her but she had already begun to run. He knew he could catch up to her with ease but he also knew it would be better just to leave it for today and try again tomorrow. She looked like she wanted to be left alone so he would let her have that privacy.

_Till tomorrow . . . _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Next time: Gluttony Part 2**

"_What are those? Are they blood bags?!"_

"_You help me control my blood lust I'll help you control yours"_

"_We'll do it together" _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**So did we like it? **_

_**I'd just like to point out a few things here. First of which, that little bit at the start. That was not LUST, LUST will be one of the last vices Klaus has to concur and I've already got that chapter completely planned out. I have a feeling epicenes ensues!**_

_**Okay this is only part 1 of GLUTTONY But I'm hoping to have three separate chapters for (G) just because I know my chapters are really short. **_

_**Okay, that's all. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed already! It means so much and I feel super inspired to write after reading reviews!**_

_**So please Review! I would love to hear what you think, Also if you have any ideas that would be great. I'm a bit stuck on what I should do for PRIDE so if anyone has any ideas it would be much appreciated! **_

_**Okay thanks! Remember REVIEW :D**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	4. Gluttony: Part 2

_**Authors note: HOLA! I've come to you with another update. This is Gluttony Part II, I'll admit it starts of a bit slow, but I'm hoping you'll like it none the less! **_

_**In response to **_Pinkgem22_** who asked me how often I would be updating, I plan at least once a week or maybe twice if I'm not too busy with school. I know I'm not know for writing exceptionally long chapter. There actually rather short, but I hope you enjoy them none the less.**_

_**I'd like to say a special shoutout to **_Girl96xoxo_** and **_YouCan'tFightDestiny_** as their reviews were so lovely and amazing! **_

_**But thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed! I actually reached 72 follows which excited me to no end! I've never had that many followers of any of my stories; I guess I must be better at writing Klaroline than I am Bleach fanfics. **_

_**Okay I let you get on with it.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Why did I let him to this to me? _

Normally Caroline has a consistent three meals a day diet. But after her hunting expedition with Klaus she found she couldn't look at the woodland creatures the same way without seeing them as having all the emotions of a human; joy, loneliness, grief. It really didn't help that the minute she came home from hunting she put _Bambi_ into the DVD slot and pressed play.

She had already skipped three meals because she couldn't look a deer in the eye without thinking it was Bambi's mum. Caroline found the problem became reoccurring with rabbits as well, and it was especially bad with the grey ones. She couldn't not see the cute cottontailed bunny Thumper. And vampire or not, once you thought of it as the beloved cartoon character of your childhoodit's definitely a no-go on the snack train. She couldn't resist the tears that flooded her face when movie springtime rolled around and a feeling of twitterpation was in the air! _Did the bunny I drank from have a girl bunny to thump his foot at . . . Did I kill him before he could be twitterpated!_ _WAH! I'm a horrible human being!_

To say she threw herself a bit of a pity-party with ice-cream, biscuits and a heck load of sweets was a serious understatement. Though after a good night's rest she had already daggered Klaus a hundred times over in her mind and was almost back to her usually snarky but peppy self. 'Almost' meaning she was as peppy as ever but still riding the famine train; destination death, because she still couldn't feed on animals or humans.

Caroline was lying diagonally across her bed, flicking through the latest _Sweet17 _mag and wishing they had a special quiz entitled 'Deciding which blood is right for you' or an article reading 'How to justifying killing innocents to stop yourself from being ravaged by guilt' when the doorbell to her home played a sweet solo.

She didn't really want to answer the door but her mum had already headed out to do her sheriff-y duty, you know protecting the town and what not, which left her in charge of offering a welcoming Forbes-style reception to anyone who dropped by. She grabbed her micro-wool dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around her in hope that whoever dropped by wasn't too offended by her immodest and rather skimpy pyjamas, and slid down the banister ready to greet her visitor with a wide smile.

When she opened the door there was a man standing there with his back facing her. He was dressed in black jeans, dress shoes and a form fitting coat that outlined his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He looked back over his shoulder and turned around when he heard the mechanism on the door click open. The miss mystic grin fell from her lips and instead she grimaced regarding him with an unimpressed expression.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus smirked, a dimple popping up in his right cheek. "I had a feeling I'd find you here," she rolled her eyes at him to stop them from following the large hand he raked through his curly blonde locks.

"Well duh! I do live here!" she mocked laying the sarcasm on heavy. His smile never faltered as he leant his strong frame against the side of her house, giving her the once over with his penetrating eyes. She self-consciously wrapped her grown tighter around her frame feeling almost naked and severely underdressed in her tight-fit pyjamas that were going on four years in age in comparison to the obviously designer wear he adorned himself with. She could sniff out Armani a mile away even before she inherited the tracker skills that came with being one of the living dead. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Doing what, love?" he grinned at her, watching in delight as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Looking at me . . . like that!" she snapped as he gave her another appreciative once over. He chuckled deeply folding his arms across his chest. Purposefully giving her another once over.

"I'm just admiring the view Caroline, it's quite . . ." he finally met her gaze and she rearranged her stance, standing strong against his penetrating stare. She puffed out her chest to assert her dominance; he admired her strength in refusing to look away despite knowing what he was and how much power was in his possession. "Spectacular" he cooed in an accent that was either so infuriating that it made her shake with rage or was so charming it had her knees buckling. She preferred to think it was the former.

"I'm not inviting you in you know." She informed him gripping the side of the door and raising her brow in warning "You have 10 seconds to start talking or this door" she gestured to the object at hand "gets slammed in your face"

"Now don't you think you're being just a tad rude, love?"

"9"

"You're seriously going to countdown."

"8"

"I must say that's rather childish of you"

"7" she counted aloud, contorting her countenance to echo a sassy '_do I look like I care'_ expression.

"Sweethea-"

"6,5,4,3,2,1, _BYE_!" she flung the door shut but his hand blocked it from closing completely on him. He pushed it back open and wandered inside.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten that I've been invited in." he smirked sauntering past her and sitting on the back of her white leather sofa. "Let me see; it was a dark stormy night, and as I recall you had a little werewolf friend over who left you with a very nasty bite." He narrated aloud, his expression placid. "What was it that happened next? Tell me you remember that Sweetheart"

"Nope. Can't say I do. Mustn't have been anything important." She taunted turning away from him.

"On the contrary Love," she jumped as his strong chest was suddenly pressed up against her back. "I saved your life," he hissed huskily, his warm breath raising the hairs on her neck and sending a tingling shooting through her veins. She moved away but he quickly backed her up against a wall, his hands resting on either side of her head.

"You want to know why I'm here? I've come to collect." He whispered starring at her plump lips that were now only inches away from his. "It's time for you to return the favour"

She ducked out from where he was holding her prisoner.

"What is it I told you about my personal space again? Oh that's right, you don't belong in it!" she growled her feistiness growing with the more distance she put between them. "I don't think you even want my help if yesterday's fiasco was anything to go by. You just wanted to mess with my head."

"Caroline," his tone no longer had any hint of playfulness in it at all. His expression was hard and the mischievous glint he held in his eye had dimmed into non-existence. He took a step closer to her, and she wanted to take a step back but didn't want to back down to his scary vamp routine. "I am an a thousand year old original, recently hybrid and currently the most powerful man on earth. It's not every day I ask for help and I don't plan on making a habit out of it. Asking for help is admitting you have a weakness and it's not something I'm comfortable with. I will repeat this one more time but do not expect me to say it again because I won't." Caroline's breath hitched in her throat in anticipation. Even after yesterday she wasn't convinced he said what she thought she heard, yet here he was just about to say it again. "Caroline," he began softly and begrudgingly "I need _you_ to save me,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The original vampire and the newborn babe sat across from each other in the Forbes lounge room.

"I want to help you Klaus I really do," she said earnestly, still hoping for a world where she could live without the constant fear of being killed by originals with daddy issues and a taste for the sadistic. "But because of your damn logic I haven't eaten anything since the hunt!"

"Sweetheart, I was trying to get you to understand that the situation was the same either way in hope that you would feed off humans and become stronger. I didn't expect for you to fast or I never would have said it!" he grumbled at her. She guessed that was his version of an apology.

"Well you did, and now I don't feel comfortable feeding off either. Thanks a lot." She huffed sinking back in the lounge.

"Don't worry love, I think I have a solution,"

"Oh yeah and what is-" she watched with wide eyes as he reached into his jacket and pulled out two blood bags, filled to the brim with a luscious red liquid that brought out the veins beneath her eyes. She took a deep breath and felt them retract.

"Are those blood bags?!" She gasped immediately pressing herself back into the cushions on the sofa wanting to be as far away from the temptation as possible. It was human blood! How was this the solution?!

"Sweetheart, you need to drink human blood. I can't be worrying about you all the time because you're not strong enough to defend yourself"

"I'm plenty strong!" she protested, completely sidestepping that he just admitted he worries about her.

"Stronger than humans yes, but not only are you young, but you're weaker than every other vampire that feeds off human blood," she sighed grumpily knowing he was right but still feeling reluctant to admit it. Especially aloud.

"But feeding off humans, it's wrong,"

"Were not feeding off humans Caroline, we'd be drinking blood humans have willingly and humanly donated to people in need. And as we need blood to survive, that makes us _in need_. Tell me how that's wrong" he gazed meaningfully at her waiting for her to open her mouth and argue with him but she didn't. Instead she nodded, as if finally understanding reason.

"I guess that makes sense,"

"Good. Now I won't promise to eat solely off animals because frankly love, it was quite naïve to think a person like me could ever live like that. But if you think that drinking from a blood bag instead of tapping a vein would make me a better person"

"I do" she nodded hating the idea of anybody drinking from living, breathing humans. She was still haunted by the days when Damon had used and abused her when she was nothing but insensitive, superficial, human Caroline.

"Then I will lead by example," he disappeared for a moment before reappearing with two straws in hand. He laid one on the table next to the blood bag he had assigned her before popping one into his bag, readying himself to take a sip. Caroline picked up her own and followed his actions. Watching him quietly for a moment before speaking.

"You help me to control my blood lust and I will help you control yours"

"Deal," he murmured sticking the straw between his lips and sucking up the liquid. She followed suit. She groaned as the juicy liquid rolled down her throat, caressing every tendon in her neck while he winced mentally comparing the cold liquid to the hot one he usually served himself straight from the vein of the closest human. But the sound of her lustful groans was enough to make him think drinking it wasn't so bad. They both quickly finished their bags.

"Did you enjoy that?" she nodded slowly a small smile bracing her lips.

"Yes. I did actually,"

"Good," he grinned flashing over beside her to wipe a drop of blood that had escaped her and was pooling at the corner of her lips. "If you're going to be mine I can't have you living of the wildlife,"

"Ah excuse me! Who said I was yours?" she pouted openly moving away from him. "I've already got a boyfriend." Now it was his turn to shoot her a '_do I look like I care'_ expression.

"Because I love the hunt and hold you with some regard I will not compel you to care for me the way I do you but be assured you will be mine."

"Don't sound so confident,"

"But I am," he smirked causing her to scowl in response, "The virtue that accompanies sloth is diligence and as you already know Love, I can be a very persistent man. Call it homework if you will, but I have set my own challenge. Regardless of how long it takes you will willingly be mine," Caroline was so caught up in his words she hadn't noticed how close he was till his mouth was tauntingly inches away from hers. His words made her heart flutter and an anxious ripple grip her chest.

"I'm sure Tyler would have something to say about that . . ." She murmured feeling like a little girl under the intense stare of this omnipotent man.

"I don't care," he whispered into her ear.

"Well you should!" this last line came out as a vicious growl but not from the lips of Caroline but instead from the 130pound muscle-bound Hybrid that was glowering in the doorway. Both Klaus and Caroline turned to face the speaker. Though Caroline recognise the voice before she even saw the face. She also knew him well enough to know how he was likely to react to things when his temper flared.

"Tyler!" she gasped "NO!" but it was too late. He had already begun charging, fuelled by the fury of a jealous werewolf.

Right in Klaus's direction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**OO! Oo! I also forgot to mention thanks for the ideas about PRIDE! Really helpful! **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**It would mean so much if I could get a few reviews showing support, cause I promise the more I get the faster I'll write! **_

_**Did you like or hate the banter going on between Klaus and Caroline in this chapter. . . Was any of it too OOC if it was please tell so I can try and fix the situation! **_

_**Okay thanks all!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

"_Tyler!" she gasped "NO!" but it was too late. He had already begun charging, fuelled by the fury of a jealous werewolf. _

_Right in Klaus's direction. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All Caroline could hear was the sound of her own heart beat as she watched the violent scene before her unfold. She could clearly recognise Tyler was using all the speed of a hybrid to advance on Klaus yet in those few seconds before he launched himself, he looked to her as if he were running in slow motion. Her feet were frozen with indecision to the floor. What could she do? Who did she try and protect?

_Thump-Thump. _

_Thump-Thump. _

_Thump-Thump._

Then it all came back. The melodic, happy chirping of the blue jays outside, the faint sound of the radio tunes she had been listening to upstairs and a deep aggressive voice that began to annunciate five hard words. "I don't think so mate,"

Then came a loud crash as Klaus snatched Tyler up by his collar and threw him against the wall. Tyler was down for less than a minute before he was charging again.

"NO TYLER! STOP IT!" She screamed at her boyfriend, jumping in between him and Klaus desperately hoping her presence would end this foolishness. What she didn't count on was Tyler being so blinded by rage that he couldn't stop himself.

Tyler growled angrily at seeing HIS girlfriend try to protect his mother's murderer and the reason for all hell on earth. Instead of stopping he increased his pace believing without a doubt she would move out of the way before he got there.

That's where the couple's wires got crossed. Tyler wouldn't stop because he thought Caroline would move, while Caroline wasn't going to move because she believed Tyler would stop once he saw she was standing straight in the firing line. Neither one realised what the other was thinking.

Klaus could sense it though. He knew just how stubborn Caroline was and the incisors peeking out from between Tyler's clenched lips were growing dangerously large, a clear indication he was going in for the kill. He knew it was too late for him to save himself without sacrificing Caroline. He knew what he had to do.

At this point it was coming quite clear to Caroline that Tyler wasn't stopping and he was advancing at such a rapid pace that it was impossible to slow down. She froze to the floor in fear. _Crap!_

"CAROLINE MOVE!" Klaus growled, grabbing her shoulders tightly and throwing her out of the way just in time for him to take Tyler's fangs in his shoulders, fangs that a second ago were directly aimed at the blondes face. Caroline rolled on the ground, quickly gathering herself to see Klaus slammed up against the wall and Tyler's hands wrapped unforgivingly around his neck.

"You can't kill me you without the cure you know" Klaus hissed, finding himself in a non-ideal position. His attacker just that bit too far away from him to affectively find a release from his grasp.

"No," Tyler growled in conformation, his eyes flashing a golden hue, a sign of his temper flaring "But I can cause you a hell of a lot of pain!" he roared pulling back and shoving him full force back into the wall. Caroline watched in aghast as her wall began cracking.

Caroline couldn't believe that Klaus had saved her life again, even when it meant putting himself into the weaker position. She knew what she had to do. She had to intervene.

"Tyler stop that right now!" she snapped putting on her seriously-pissed voice which she was often forced to use when the school planning committee was stuffing up her vision for decades dances and what not.

"NO CAROLINE! THIS SHIT DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT'S COMING TO HIM!" Tyler roared once again slamming Klaus against the walls. The original vamp didn't so much as blink, but rather watched the scene before unfold him with immense curiosity. Klaus had been just waiting for the moment that Tyler stuffed up so he could make his move.

"I know he does," Caroline replied quietly "Klaus deserves to be tortured day and night for the crimes he's committed," Klaus eyes snapped to Caroline, though she refused to meet his look of hurt before she had finished what she wanted to say.

"EXACTLY! HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!" he bellowed, narrowing his brow and bearing his fangs at her.

"But how do you know he has not been suffering over the last like, thousand years!" she huffed, her fury blazing with each word. How dare Tyler come into _her_ house and attack _her _guest, even if it was Klaus. He had no right and now he was yelling at her! No sir-ee! Not now, not ever!

"CREATURES LIKE HIM AREN'T CAPABLE OF REMORSE CAROLINE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S A MONSTER!"

"If he is a monster than so am I! Frankly the only monster I can see right now is you!"

"How can you say that to me?!" he exclaimed wounded by her words. "He killed my mother, Caroline. My mother!" She saw his fist tighten around Klaus's neck at the very mention of Carol Lockwood.

"I know. Trust me I get it." she cooed, raising her hands cautiously to rest on the arm that was holding Klaus above the ground. "But you need to be the bigger man Tyler, you need to let him go," she could feel the muscles in his arms retracting. The tension in his shoulders fading. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Your mother would never want to see you become like him," she paused while she let her words sink in. The radiant gold of his irises had returned completely too normal with just a few golden specks in the dark chocolate orbs to show that he was no longer human.

"I still can't believe she's gone Care," he whispered trying to hide how his voice crackled with emotion. He had completely let go of Klaus and was now facing her. Caroline saw the blonde dusting off the bits of debris that had dirtied his jacket after he'd been pounded mercilessly into the wall. He met her eye and he bared his fangs. She shook her head and quickly pulled an emotionally wounded Tyler into her arms. Tucking his head into her neck and gently stroking his soft brown spikes.

Klaus took a step towards her, the venomous veins beneath his eyes protruding as he readied himself to take his revenge. But one fretful glance from Caroline stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to rip his first Hybrid partner to shreds for disrespecting him as he just did but he knew that Caroline would never forgive him if he killed her bow. And as much as he wanted Tyler out of his life, he wanted Caroline in it more.

"I killed your mother, and you killed my brother. Consider us even." Klaus announced as calmly as he could considering the situation. He felt a sharp pang in his chest just watching Caroline lovingly stroke Tyler's hair. _That should be me. __**That will be me **_he through determinedly.

Tyler peeked back solemnly daring to meet Klaus's eye after his reckless and foolish actions. Klaus took a menacing step forward and snatched Tyler up by the collar. He saw Caroline watching anxiously from the corner of his eye. "Try that again though and you won't live to regret it, mate" he spat dropping Tyler and fleeing the house. Not stopping until he was completely out of sight and on his way home.

Caroline gazed dumbstruck out the open door for a moment before she saw Tyler sink to the floor, his shoulders shaking with loss and tears. "Tyler! Don't worry, everythings going to be alright. You still got me!" she exclaimed dropping to her knees as well and embracing him tightly. He returned her hug with the same amount of strength if not tighter.

"Do I Care? You promise me?" Caroline looked into his dark, lost yet hopeful eyes and knew there was only one way to answer his question.

"I promise to never leave you Tyler,"

Caroline knew that when those words left her mouth that she should have had flash-before-her-eyes moment of every good time she spent with Tyler but all she saw was Klaus. Klaus saving her life, Klaus at the ball, Klaus being all sweet and charming and flirty.

She couldn't conjure even one image of Tyler in her mind despite having him there in her arms. _What is wrong with me!_

A pit of anxiousness formed in her stomach and she felt that maybe she had just made a promise that she couldn't find it in herself to keep.

_Preposterous! _Her mind scolded her body for feeling that way _You can't leave Tyler!_ _You love him. He's your one and only. _

_Forever and Always. _

Although . . .

Forever is an awfully long time, when you're a Vampire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**This chapter, I felt didn't meet my usual standards, but I just wanted to get it out to you readers regardless. I planned to go through and give a call out to everyone that reviewed you seriously make me so happy but I don't really have time, I'm just so super tired so my shout out this week goes to . . . DA DA DA DAHH!**_

Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714

_**They are an absolutely amazing reviewing and I'm pretty sure have reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks for the support! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also I was thinking of changing this to a first person point of view, if I get a majority vote for yes then I'll start writing that, likewise if its against. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you all! **_

_**PS: Sorry if there are errors. I didn't read before I posted. **_

_**Okay, that is all Night night now!**_

_**Happy reading**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	6. Pride: Part 1

**AN: Hello my love readers! I present you with chapter six! Pride: Part 1**

**I apologize so much for not updating in what must be three weeks. I've had several assignments due and then my half yearly's and I'm honestly surprised I've survived this far. **

**I've made this chapter super long! And by that I mean super long, by my standards. Usually my chapters are only 1000 words long but I knew I had to make it up to you so here is your 3000+ chapter!**

**I really hope it meets expectations and I sincerely apologize if that's a lot of OOC**

**Happy Reading**

**Wisteria Clove**

**PS: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Cause if I did Caroline would stop being such a bitch and make out with Klaus already! **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_I hope he's not too mad… _Caroline worried internally as she jogged up the steps to the Mikkelsen residence.

It had been a whole twenty four hours since she last saw Klaus, she felt compelled to go and check if the big bad vampire was alright after his little run in with Tyler but couldn't as her arms were firmly wrapped around a traumatised hybrid who was still grieving over his mother…who was murdered…by thee _big bad vampire. _As much as she wanted to go and check up on Klaus she knew she couldn't leave Tyler.

He has been so vulnerable and distant lately that every one of his friends was going sick with worry. Caroline included, especially so considering her girlfriend status. Everyone in this town had been through hell and back because of all the supernatural voodoo that seemed to ravage Mystic falls on a weekly basis. Sometime she woke up and couldn't believe she was a blood-sucking monster that -once upon a time she believed - only existed in horror films and novels. She was the living breathing, fem-Dracula. _URGH! Why me! _She groaned inwardly, somewhat timidly reaching out a clenched fist to tap the door with.

No sooner had she knocked before the door flung open. There to greet her was Klaus, a snarl on his lips and fleshy veins appearing just below his eyes that were flashing red with fury. She swallowed nervously looking up at his vengeful countenance. Most of the time - when he wasn't trying to destroy her friends in ancient sun and moon curse rituals that is - she forgot that he was actually an original. Even though she was always calling him the original hybrid it never really registered that he was THEE ORIGINAL HYBRID and the amount of power that actually came with that title. He was a thousand years old and the strongest being on earth. And looking at him now she could finally see his age reflected in his opaque pupils. His age, his power, the burden that he has had to carry with him his whole life. She could see the betrayal he felt at his mother's attempt at murder, the mixed emotions of fury and hurt that his father hated him so much that he made it his life's mission to hunt him down. Those eyes were drawing her in, and before she realised what she was doing she reached out for him, gently holding his large hand in both of hers. Rubbing her fingers in a soothing circular motion on the back of his hand, he flinched in surprise at her touch, watching her carefully as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay…" she said answering the unspoken question that greeted her the minute he opened the door '_what are you doing here?_'.

"I'm fine," he said briefly, though not removing his hand from hers. The sensation of her fingers on his skin sent tingles up his spine. The muscles in his neck and arms relaxing from just her touch.

The minute he had gotten home yesterday he was so fuelled by anger that he had trashed his house in a fit of rage. Throwing half-full scotch bottles at the walls and watching in delight at the havoc he created. The glass splintering into thousands of pieces soothed him, but only for a second before he needed to douse the flames in his soul again; this time he threw his antique coffee table into the fireplace, lighting it up. He wanted it to be Tyler he was setting on fire, but he knew deep down that the outcome of that would not only make him feel worse. Although it made him beyond furious watching her attend to Tyler who was crumpled on the floor like the pathetic weakling he was. So he lost his mother. So what! Klaus had lost far more than that. He has lost friends, family, lovers…really it would be easier to name the people he cared for who he hadn't been forced to see perish. _Caroline…_he thought, being brought back from the horrors in his mind by the caring strokes Caroline implemented with her delicate fingers. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her as well. That's why he couldn't kill Tyler, _I can't lose her._

"Klaus…" she said softly bringing his eyes back up to hers "Let's go inside okay," he nodded as she released his hand from her warm embrace. I gush of cold air replacing where her hands had been.

"Come on in love," he welcomed her, standing to the side so she could enter, though he quickly grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the dining room "Don't bother with the living room love, I've been renovating so it's a bit of a mess," he grinned hoping she wouldn't realise that nothing of the sort had taken place in the living room.

"Uh okay" she smiled back, none the wiser. Letting him guide her towards the expensively decorated room that was dressed in nothing but antiquities. It was a room that made Klaus look at home, he just seemed to fit in with this exotic collection of furniture and dressings that Caroline guessed were from the Tudor times.

She sat herself down on an old leather arm chair that was tucked neatly aside while Klaus paced slowly before her. "I never got to thank you for…helping me yesterday," she said shyly, not believing that the day had truly come where she was actually from the bottom of her heart thanking Klaus for doing something good.

"What part? Where I helped you control you blood lust or when I stopped Tyler from biting your face off?" the veins that had calmed down while she had been holding his hand flared up again at the mention of anyone hurting Caroline. Especially the one man that should never hurt her. Her boyfriend.

"Klaus he wasn't really going to hurt me. Tyler would have stopped," she said as adamantly as she could but heard her voice waver as the image of him charging at her full speed with no intention of slowing down.

"Keep telling yourself that Sweetheart but one second longer and you'd be-" his fingers fisted around the back of a chair as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Caroline narrowed her eyes for a second at his brashness but realised he wasn't gloating about his quick reflexes or his constant reoccurring ability to save her. He seemed genuinely mad that she could have died. Which made her wonder why wasn't she. If it had been Klaus instead who had been about to bit her head clean off she never would have trusted him again but with Tyler she felt not even a twinge of anger. Caroline couldn't explain why she felt like that, but she couldn't deny the slight flutter in her chest at the thought of Klaus getting so upset about her near death experience. Even though it was her who nearly died she spent the night and the next morning comforting Tyler, who had attacked Klaus despite him being the reason that she was still alive… what did all this mean?

"How is that cowardly Hybrid of mine?" he snarled clenching his fits by his sides "It's a good thing most of your friends are off trying to find that cure, you never know which one of them he'd go after next!"

"Stop it!" She snapped jumping to her feet. "He wasn't trying to hurt me Klaus! He is grieving! He just lost his mother, but you already know that don't you considering you're the one that killed her!" she had come here to see if he was okay but now she was wishing she hadn't bothered. "How can you say such horrible things about Tyler"

"Caroline, do you know how many times he's tried to kill me? You don't think I deserve to hold a little resentment against the boy"

"We've all tried to kill you Klaus, and you've tried to kill all of us in turn! I still remember when I woke in the Lockwood cellar the night you were planning to sacrifice me to break your dumb curse!" He stood motionless as her words sunk in. He had tried to kill them, to kill her, but that was before he got to know her. It was before she became the bright light that would guide his ship safely to shore.

"They killed my brother," he hissed, trying to justify himself.

"You've killed your brother plenty of times" she retorted watching as his usually composed figure raggedly ran a hand through his short blonde waves.

"Not permanently I didn't." he growled letting his frustration show, those lines beneath his eyes growing more prominent. She refused to let him scare her though. A little voice in her head told her she was crazy and there had been men and women who had been running from this man for centuries because of the strength he wielded, yet she couldn't find it in herself to leave him when he was obviously suffering serious internal turmoil. Caroline couldn't help herself, when something was broken she felt compelled to fix it; be it a toy, a friendship or even a person. "Caroline, I didn't kill them out of spite. I killed them because I loved them. I was protecting them." He justified, his voice turning back to normal. "and since I've come here both Finn and Kol have died, I shouldn't have unstaked them until I knew it was safe, it's my fault." He admitted before shaking his head in dispute with himself "No! It's Jeremy Gilberts fault and I will make him pay if it's the last thing I do!" he roared his fist splintering the dining table as his fist collided with it.

"No, you won't" she said sternly flashing over to him and clutching his fist. He snapped out of his stupor for a moment, a look of vague amusement crossing over his face.

"Love, I'll admit there's something about you that I find quite admirable but what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

She released his hands and took a step closer to him. The amusement he felt a second ago was dashed from his eyes as anticipation took hold of him. Her intoxicating smell overpowered his senses leaving him light headed. He watched with unsteady breathes as she placed both of her palms flat against his hard chest. Sliding them up until they were dangling just past his shoulders her lips now inches away from his. He sighed deeply as he shuddered under her touch. _What do you do to me?! _

All too suddenly her touch was gone leaving his skin tingling with desire for this neurotic blonde girl he had fallen for.

"That's why, now stop being so pigheaded and do what you're told!"

"That was a very cruel trick to play Sweetheart," he commented raising his eyebrows at her.

"You've had some of the most powerful beings in the world as your enemies, a little bit of cruel from me isn't going to kill you,"

"You never know love, it just might," he whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her, close enough that the slender curve of her back was pressed flush against his chest.

"If that's all it takes to get you out of my hair than I'll have to be mean a bit more often," she laughed lightly stepping away from him, now that it was his cologne making her see spots.

"You couldn't possibly be any meaner to me than you already are love,"

"Wanna bet?" she smiled playfully. Klaus shook his head in response.

"No thanks Caroline, I don't believe that's something I'd enjoy betting on." he paused "As much as I am enjoying your company why did you come?"

"I already told you that…I wanted to see if you were alright,"

"I'm not stupid love, what else did you want to talk about?" he said and she flushed at how he saw right through her.

"Don't hurt Tyler," she whispered lowly but he heard her all the same.

"You came to me on his behalf to beg for forgiveness. Is that it?"

"Of course not!" she snapped "if you think I'm going to beg you you're out of your frickin mind! Caroline Forbes doesn't beg. " she pouted glaring at him. Klaus pursed his lips to hide his amusement.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're here instead of your cowardly boyfriend _asking _for my forgiveness" Klaus could not put into words how much it infuriated him to watch cowardly men get their women to do their dirty work. He has seen it happening for centuries. Wives for their husbands, mothers for their sons' even sisters for their brothers; Trevor and Rose being a prime example. He was glad that Elijah had rid the world of that snivelling runaway. He was a pathetic excuse for a vampire and so was Tyler.

"Stop calling him that! Tyler has been through so much he deserves to be cut a little slack!"

"Caroline, I've been through a millennium without breaking down once. That gives me the right to call a coward a coward."

"No it doesn't! It-" Caroline was prepared to let a torrent of insults fly from her mouth but a fleeting idea stoped her in her tracks.

"_It_ what?" Klaus asked prompting her to continue. Feeling his heart flutter as her angelic face lit up.

"It's time to crack pride," she announced gleefully planting herself down on the longue.

"No it's not love," he refuted but mere words of refusal have never been something Caroline acknowledged as a 'no'.

"Yes it is, sit." She ordered grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward. He didn't budge.

"Caroline I-"

"Sit!" she growled, this time he listened moving to sit beside her. Careful not to sit too close, though it was a rather difficult task on a loveseat. "Okay now you're going to tell me a story. A big long non-fiction story about how the big bad original hybrid came to be."

"And how is that supposed to show humility which I do believe is the virtue that accompanies pride?" Klaus asked, sceptical. He sure as hell didn't want to share his life story off all the bad things he's done with the one person who admitted they still had faith in him.

"Going a thousand years without breaking down isn't healthy, stupid! You've mistaken pride for strength. You are allowed to cry, and to be upset. Anger isn't the only emotion you are allowed to show, you know"

"If you think I'm going to sit here and cry you've got another thing coming love. You can only push a man so far," he warned her.

"Hey! You asked me to help, so you're going to do what I tell you whether you like it or not." She watched as his face hardened with bitter resolve. "Okay fine, you don't have to cry. But if you do end up getting a bit teary…" she trailed off, looking pointedly into those mysterious, hurting pupils that begged for a release "it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. That's all I'm saying"

"And I'm just saying don't count on it,"

"But you will talk to me?" she asked, looking wondrously up at him.

"You mean I have a choice?" he raised an eyebrow at her, his words causing her to laugh lightly.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. So Sweetheart, what exactly do you want to know,"

"Start right from the beginning," she suggesting pulling her knees up to her chin and snuggling into the corner of the lounge, getting herself comfortable. She raised an accusatory finger at him "and don't leave anything out. I want to hear everything. Good. Bad. All of it."

"I'm afraid you won't want to help me once you've heard everything," he said with a steady voice though in reality his heart was thumping a mile a minute. Was he really just about to do this. To ruin any possibilities of a relationship between himself and Caroline.

"A good Miss Mystic never goes back on her word" she reassured him, internally excited about hearing his story. She was sure Klaus had probably never told anyone his life story, it would be wrong of her to abandon him just because of things that had happened in his past. Plus she was sure that if he told her his story and then she left him, she would ensure that he would never open up to anyone ever again. She would not let that happen. She promised to help him, not scare him. So no matter what he said here today she would not deny him her help.

"I did live through Millennia Sweetheart, if you want to hear everything there's a lot to get through…" he warned, trying desperately to persuade her that she didn't really want to hear his words while keeping a cool and calm demeanour.

"I'm a vampire if you've forgotten. I have an abundance of time and I am not leaving until I'm satisfied you've told me everything." She said confirming to Klaus that there were no more excuses. He was going to tell her his story whether he liked it or not. Seeing his hesitance she began for him "Once upon a time" she prompted "there was a family. In this family there were five children. Their names were Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Th-"

"Actually there were six," he interrupted. "You forgot Henry. He was my youngest brother. He never got turned like the rest of us" Klaus explained after hearing Caroline's unspoken question. "We lived near a werewolf tribe and after all the stories my mother had told me I was egger to see for myself what a transformation looked like. So on the next full moon that came I snuck out to see for myself if all the myths were true. I didn't know Henry had followed me until it was too late. Michael blamed the werewolf's for my brother's death and that's how the ancient rivalry began even so Michael thought I was more to blame for my brother's death. That it was my fault he was out there to begin with. Henry was only twelve when he died."

Caroline silently rested a hand on his arm, to show him it was alright. She could see his struggle to talk about his brothers' death that had obviously affected him more than he'd like to admit. He took a deep breath and continued. He had almost disappeared into his own mind. Seeing the event play itself over in his head like it was yesterday.

"My mother was so distraught. Henry had been the apple of her eye. Although she could never bring him back she was desperate to find a way to stop her from ever loosing anyone of us every again. It took months of preparation and a lot happened in that time, particularly between Elijah, Tatia the original Petrova and myself. My mother saw the rift our love for Tatia was causing our relationship so she used her blood in the sacrifice that turned us into-"

"Vampires" Caroline breathed in awe. He nodded solemnly, a feeling of delight stirring in his stomach at the look of pure fascination on the blondes' face. "Sorry," she blushed, embarrassed for interrupting him.

"Where was I?" he murmured lost in her eyes.

"You were just turned into Vampires,"

"Oh yes. At the time none of us knew how to handle ourselves. In no more than a day our village was in ruins. We had devoured the whole town, everyone from…"

Klaus continued to tell Caroline his story, careful to avoid her gaze during his horrible admissions until she grabbed his face and made him look at her. They stayed up all night talking, Klaus would recount his tale and she would try extremely hard not to interrupt him. She could see how hard it was for him to tell her all the intimate details of his life, though he seemed to relax the more and more he talked.

Caroline just hopped this would help him, because after seeing how painful it was for him to go thrash through every miserable episode of his life for a second time she would hate for this to all have been for nothing. They had barely made it past the first century before the sun was rising on a new morning. She could feel the determination within her growing with every word he spoke.

_I will save you Klaus,_

_I promise._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So what did with think? I hope after three weeks of nothing you love of this story hasn't died! Super thanks to anyone who favourite, followed and most importantly reviewed with your kind words In support of this story! **

**This is what I have decided on for Pride, once again I hope it's not too OOC please tell me if it is and I'll try and not go there next chapter. **

**Exciting news though for people who still supporting this story: With the Easter holidays coming up you can expect more updates – though promise to drop me a review or too, just to help me keep those creative juices flowing. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think?! There will be a part 2 for Pride and then after I'm think I will tackle Envy. **

**I think that's all. Please Review if you have any ideas for envy though I've already got a few, but I would love input, or you know, just review to drop in a few lines of encouragement!**

**Now go forth and read some more Klaroline fanfic in my stead as I have to write an 1000 word extract for my H.I.P. (extension history stuff) BLAH. **

**Happy Reading!**

**XOXO**

**Wisteria Clove**


	7. Pride: Part 2

_**Hey Y'all! Heart welcome to Pride: Part Two. I'm sorry if I keep taking forever to upload but for those others who have fanfics of your own I'm sure you understand that you have to be in a certain mood to write. Though my lovely readers – many reviews does wonders to create that certain 'mood'. **_

_**Special mentions this week go to Girl96xoxo – not only is she a loyal reviewer but she corrected me on the spelling of Mikael and Mikaelson which I am super grateful of! Because I'm sure I looked like the biggest derp spelling it the wrong way! :P So thank you again and I hope to see another review from you! **_

_**A/N I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**_

_**And with that – Happy Reading!**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mmmm" Klaus's was roused from his slumber by a sweet sigh and a not-uncomfortable pressure on his chest. His eyelids fluttered wide as he spotted a head of blonde snuggling into his chest, sighing happily "Klaus…". His body froze. He craned his neck slightly to see that her eyes were tightly shut, obviously still asleep. He looked back down at her restful face unsure of what to do. _Did she just say my name?_

The last thing he remembered before waking up just then was recounting his life in the first thirty years of vampirism. To the outsider they hadn't made much progress but to him that had moved in leaps and bounds. He had never discussed his early days with anyone other than his family but with Caroline it just felt right. He was relieved to find that she barely even flinched when he spoke of the horrific encounters that resulted in him torturing and ripping heads of innocents. He didn't know if her silence was a sign of acceptance, or had she been judging him in her head. He didn't recall the moment he fell asleep or when Caroline had practically crawled into his lap but he must admit it wasn't an unwelcome sight to wake up to.

Klaus was brought back from his thoughts as a sleep drunk Caroline moved her head to bury in the crook of his neck. He inhaled sharply, at an utter loss as what to do.

As if sensing the muscles that had become ridged beneath her, Caroline squirmed in his lap causing him to groan in desire. At hearing the exotic growl – even his groan had a slight English tinge – she opened her eyes, Blinking hazily up at Klaus, her eyes glazed over in confusion. Klaus quickly composed himself, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he watched the recognition appear on hers. She frantically glanced around at her inhibited position in his lap, and the way her head was nuzzled comfortably under his chin.

"I'm not being funny Love, but I thought you just wanted to be friends"

"Oh my god! KLAUS!" she cried leaping of his lap with vampiric speed, her blonde curls jumping around her face in her distress.

"Hey don't blame me, Sweetheart!" he mocked, raising his hands in defense. "I wasn't sitting in your lap,"

"But I didn't- I wouldn't- I-" Caroline found herself at a loss for words, though growing increasingly frustrated at the smug glint in Klaus's eye.

"So Caroline, tell me what it is that you found so irresistible. My accent, my charisma, my dashing good looks…" he grinned stretching his lean, taunt body out on the love seat, striking a comedic pose. Caroline stifled a giggle.

"How about; none of the above" she taunted trying to keep a straight face.

"Your words are like a white oak dagger to the heart," he groaned grabbing his chest; winking up at her.

"Get over yourself," she grumbled moving a few steps back, wanting to be far enough away the his intoxicating cologne wasn't clouding her senses. The grin disappeared at her movement, completely misreading the situation.

"Don't tell me I've frightened you," Caroline blinked at his words. She waited for a moment, expecting there to be some smart comment or the casual use of one of his endearments at the end. But there was nothing. He was no longer joking. He moved to his feet and took a step closer to her. "Answer me" he growled.

He had already told her some pretty gruesome stuff. His voice was dissolute as he spoke. He held back nothing. The last thing he remembered recounting was the night he daggered Finn. The early years were by far the most harrowing to retell as at that time he still hadn't been able to restrain himself, he had all this newfound power and a lust for blood. He looked deep into her deep blue eyes truly believing that she was now frightened of him. that was until they rolled back tiresomely in her head.

"Oh shush! You think that the most powerful man on the planet wouldn't worry as much as you do!" she teased, taking a step closer to prove her point. "Hakuna Matata my friend," she said pulling a face.

"So you are not afraid of me?" he asked, the hope evident in his voice. She wanted to tease him, to continue the playful banter that had become the norm for them. She didn't like the way she felt when they talked seriously. She always felt different, his eyes pulled at her heartstrings and his touch made her breath hitch. She refused to acknowledge these feelings as anything other than her humanity showing through her vampire shell. But she knew that it would be inappropriate to answer his words with anything other than a proper heartfelt answer. If she made fun of him he might close up on her, and Caroline was not willing to risk it when there was so much on the line.

"When Katherine turned me," Caroline began, pronouncing the bitches name bitterly as she went on "I killed a man. I was lost, I was scared, and everything felt new to me. I'm going to have to live with his death on my conscious for the rest of my long and unnatural life. I cannot judge you on something that even I, Caroline Forbes - Miss Mystic Falls of 2011" she added quickly causing his lip to twitch up in amusement "is guilty of doing myself"

"Sweetheart, it's hardly a fair comparison. Your one death to my hundreds if not thousands," she felt slightly relieved as an endearment had found its way into his speech but knew he needed more reassurance.

"You told me yourself that you were lost when you first became a vampire, that you looked at everything anew, unable to satisfy or control your blood lust. The only difference between you and me was that I had other vampires and friends to guide me through it. You had nobody. Your family had scattered, your mother dead and you father hell bent on a mission to kill you. I don't doubt for a second if I didn't have the support I did –even if it was from Damon – that the death toll on my account would be much higher."

"So you don't hate me for my actions?"

"Geeze! How many times do I have to tell you?! No, no, no, no, NO-" Caroline yelped as she was pushed up again the wall, Klaus's body pressed heatedly against hers, his muscled arms blocking her escape; his hands resting on either side of her head. "uh Kl-"

"Why are you still with Tyler then?" he asked, their faces so close together their noses met in an eskimo kiss.

"Because I love him," Caroline responded, her voice sounding much more assertive than she felt.

"See…I don't believe you," he growled inching his face even closer to hers.

"Well you better believe it buddy!" she snapped trying to move, but his presence was to strong. She was well and truly stuck. Her eyes darted frantically around her though she found it impossible to devise an escape plan. _How is anyone supposed to think properly when they've got a pair of hips grinding into them! _Her skin was on fire with each small movement he made. She caught the hungry spark in her eye and he knew what he was doing to her.

"Love," he rumbled, the husky edge in his voice sent tingles down her spine. "you said yourself that you don't hate me and I know you want me, you were evening calling for me in your sleep. Why. Not. Just. Give. In." he annunciate each word with a small caress. His arm slid down the wall instead wrapping itself around her waist, while his lips dived for her pale neck. He nipped and sucked at her tender skin earning himself a shiver, and a muffled moan as she grit her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from making a sound.

"Klaus…" she moaned he hands resting on his should as he continued his assault on her neck. Sucking on her sweet spot and nibbing at the delicate lobe of her ear. He was only edged on by her wanton moan.

"KLAUS!" she tried again, this time using the position of her hands to shove him with all the might. "Get off me! I don't want this," she cried, shaking. At hearing her last four words he backed away. one second he was cherishing her with kisses and the next he was halfway across the room breathing heavily. His pants slightly tented from his growing erection. He watched her features. They were crumpled with confusion and hurt. _What have I done? _He cursed inwardly. He didn't know what had come over him, he was just so overjoyed that she didn't hate him. He felt his chances flourish. He had been foolish. And now those very same chances were dwindling with each moment she had to comprehend what just happened.

"I love Tyler, Klaus. Get that through your thick hybrid head before you try that again!" she fumed crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"But you said-"

"You were young and lost, I don't hate you for what you did when you first became a vampire. You were naïve. I get that. But don't for a minute think that I've forgotten about or forgiven you for all the terrible things you've done to me, my friends and their families. You're a thousand years old, you can no longer blame other people for your selfishness!"

"Caroline I…" he started in that adorable accent of his that would make a strangers heart melt, but not hers. She knew him. Knew all the stuff that he had done. And what he just did to her…_so not cool! _She didn't know what terrified her more, that he'd just disregarded her wishes and 'attacked' her for lack of a better word…or that deep down the growing tension in her nether region told her that in some way, shape or form she liked it.

"Just don't. I don't think I want to be around you right now." _I need time to think_. She murmured that last bit to herself. She reached for her purse that had made itself at home on his liquor cabinet before heading for the door.

"Caroline" he tried again only to once again be interrupted.

"As for pride" she interjected not bothering to turn and face him. "to reach humility you need to apologize."

"For god's sake Love! That's what I'm trying to do!" he growled, frustration causing restless tides to rise within him.

"I don't mean me!" she snapped, looking back over her shoulder to glare at him. "You need to fix things with your family first. Call Elijah and apologize for all the betrayal you've committed."

"He would not take my word as the truth, Caroline," he sighed in frustration running a hand through his curly locks.

"Actions speak louder than words Klaus," she reminded him bitterly, referring partially to her pushing him away just moments ago.

"But how do I-"

"Oh my god!" she cried in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a long hot shower to work out the kinks in her neck. "You're his brother! You need to do this without my help. Contact me once you guys have made up, and not before." And she glared at him to make sure he knew she meant it, and with that she was gone. The door slammed shut as she sped away. Klaus slumped down on his longue, his head in his hands. He had no choice. He had to properly apologize to her and he couldn't do that if she wasn't talking to him. He signed retrieving his mobile from his jean pocket, no sure as to what he was going to do or say just knowing that it was about time he gave the eldest Mikaelson a call.

()()()()()()()()

"ARHHH!" Caroline cried kicking one of the legs of her bed frame. "Why does he have to be so rude and obnoxious and why does he have to smell so good!" she cried in frustration, "Life would be so much easier if everyone smelt like shit."

The phone that she had carelessly chucked on her bed vibrated. She wanted to ignore it thinking it to be Klaus calling to apologize but whether it be Caroline's obsessive nature and sometimes perfectionist behaviour she could not just let a phone ring out. Instead she brought it to her ear and answered.

"What do you want?"

"Caroline…?"

"Stefan!" Caroline jumped in surprise at the sound of one of her best friends, and greatest confidants.

"Caroline there's something I have to tell you…" his voice was hard and it was impossible to miss the grim tone he used.

"What? What is it?!" She didn't care if she was immortal. Her heart couldn't take the suspense "Oh my god! Is it Elena? Bonnie?! Are they alright?!"

"They're fine. Caroline just let me talk!" he grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the situation as he barely ever raised his voice.

"Well if you want to talk than talk! What's got you sounding even you more broody than usual?!" she said trying to lighten up the tense situation though the words he spoke next made her stomach drop. This was no laughing matter.

"_Jeremy's dead" _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**I sincerely hope there weren't to many mistakes, because I haven't read over it I just wanted to get this chapter out to you ASAP.**_

_**Please review and be truthful. Are they moving to fast? Or was this chapter too OOC for them. Please tell me and I'll try and amend it if there is a problem. Because I know I grow to despite stories which I loved at the start and then the author totally ruined the integrity of the story by having them get together like right away. And I really don't want to this story to turn out like that. **_

_**So please review! Tell me what you think, anything – the good, the bad and the ugly. And look out for Pride: Part Three**_

_**PS: if you like time fics – of which I absolutely love. I've decided to write a time fic involving my OFC and the originals. It's based around the originals Elijah being the main love interest and I've already got the first chapter up. So if you're interest check it out. It's called Fixing Klaus – I would put a link but I am so hopeless I don't actually know how :P**_

_**Anyway my lovely's; HAPPY READING!**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Wisteria Clove. **_


	8. Pride: Part 3

**A/N: I don't own any characters or aspects of TVD**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()**

**Pride: Part 3**

Caroline shuffled from foot to foot outside the Lockwood estate. She was still shaking from the news of Jeremy's sudden departure from the world. He was the little brother she never had and was just as much a part of her family as he was part of Elena's. _Oh god. Elena. She must be FREAKING OUT right now! And BONNIE! Poor poor Bonnie! _

Just thinking about her best friends roused the large tears to fall from her puffy red eyes. What they must be feeling! Caroline wanted nothing more than to go to her friends the minute Stefan had conveyed the news but alas they were still stuck on that damn island – and far from her reach. If only she had gone with them! Maybe she could have stopped this somehow! She knew it wasn't her fault and really there was nothing she could have done but that didn't stop the guilt from bearing down on her shoulders like a tonne of bricks.

The tears poured freely now. She was in shock and the tears welled up inside her only to burst at random moments when she thought she had her emotions under control. She honestly couldn't believe Jeremy was gone. She grew up with him, saw him through his wetting the bed stage, his cootie stage, his smart-arse stage, his stoner stage and finally she saw him become this mature protective guy who would do anything for his family and friends and that she adored with her whole heart. How could somebody she knew forever just be gone. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye… At least with her dad she was able to send him off.

Her shoulders shuddered with misery, all the emotions she had held in while she was forced to stand by and watch her father die. The feelings of helplessness, vulnerability, rage and sadness all overwhelming her body, bursting through her like a busted flood gate. She always reminded herself no matter what crap things happened to her she had to be strong. For Elena, for Bonnie for Matt and Tyler. OH GOD, TYLER!

She wished with all her heart at that moment that Jeremy and Tyler were still enemies. That they never bonded over dead parents, over drawing, over Vicky, over anything at all! It even surprised her how close that had become in the few years since Vicky passed. It would be stupid do deny the comradery that had been built between them and It just made it that much harder for her to tell him. Every fibre in her being wanted to wait until Stefan got back, so she could send in the Vegetarian vampire to be the bearer of bad news, but she knew she couldn't. Tyler was already so fragile since his mother had passed. He needed her; she had be the one to tell him. Though how? _How can I tell him something I can't even believe myself!_

She wiped the tears from her checks and straightened up her navy blazer. She was Caroline Forbes; Miss Mystic Falls 2011 – there was nothing she couldn't do.

Finally she got the guts to ring the doorbell. Within seconds, Tyler answered.

"Hey Care, what are you-" he stopped himself as he saw her puffy eyes and noted the watery smile that attempted to play itself off as cheery. "Care what's wrong? Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly, quickly scanning her body for any sign of harm, especially the mark of a werewolf bite. He had noticed that his girlfriend had quite a knack for getting herself bitten by others of his species.

"T-tyler I-" she cursed inwardly as she felt water run down her cheek.

"Care! What is it?!" he asked alarmed grabbing her shoulders and holding her at arm's length trying to determine what had happened.

"T-tyler, can I c-come in?' she gulped and moved inside the house as he nodded. She passed him and only when she heard the door click shut behind her did she continue.

"There I-is something I-I need to t-tell you," she paused as he searched her eyes, finally catching on to the severity of the situation.

"What is it?" his voice was hard and he was quickly becoming frustrated with his girlfriend's tendency to dance around the topic.

"It's about Jeremy." She finally said, looking down at her ballet flats.

"What about Jeremy?" Caroline took his hand in both of hers and led him over to the lounge.

"I am so sorry Tyler, J-Jeremy… he's dead."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()**

"I am curious brother. Why is it you wanted to see me so out of the blue? What's your agenda?" Elijah cautiously stepped into Klaus's living room, looking every bit the smart, manipulative, precautious vampire that he was.

"Can't I just want to see my own brother? Do I have to have an agenda?" Klaus questioned charmingly, rocking back on his heels with his hands clutched passively behind his back.

Elijah didn't even bother tearing his eyes away from where his hand was running along the smooth polished surface of the liquor cabinet "Yes."

"Seriously brother, come, have a drink with me" Klaus beckoned, grabbing two scotch glasses and filling them with the proverbial poison.

"I didn't come here to drink Niklaus. You said you had something you wished to say to me. So say it." Klaus's blood began to bubble as his elder brother thwarted his attempts to play this off casually. He was hoping he could charm Elijah into shrugging off a thousand years of his sins. He should have known he wouldn't be able to. Elijah was more manipulative than he, and he refused to admit it aloud but he was considerably more cunning as well. He shouldn't have kidded himself by thinking he could beat around the bush with the eldest Mikaelson.

"Brother where have your manners gone to! I-"

"Niklaus" Elijah growled menacingly "If you don't reveal your intentions to me in the next five seconds I'm leaving."

"Fine." Klaus grumbled angrily. "I was trying to set the atmosphere but if you just want the truth than I'll give it to you."

"Yes?" Elijah tapped his foot impatiently.

"I called you because I wanted to…well I want to say that…" He couldn't believe he was doing this. He, Niklaus Mikaelson was about to APOLOGIZE of all things!

"Spit it out Brother!"

"I want to apologize Elijah, I am sorry," Klaus paused waiting to gage his brothers reaction.

"You're sorry for what?"

"For making your life hell for a thousand years. For staking you and our family. For all the pain I caused you, with Tatia…with Katarina." Elijah smelled a rat. He knew his brother better than anyone. He had never seen his brother do anything without proper reason.

"I am not a fool Niklaus. Tell me what I am really here for. No lies this time brother." Klaus narrowed his eyes, but he did not blame Elijah for being distrustful of him. He hadn't exactly offered him any reason to trust him lately.

"I am not lying to you brother. I am trying to be a better man. Like you Elijah. I want your trust. I want our family to be together again. I've always wanted that though I admit I may have gone the wrong way about it" still noting Elijah's scepticism Klaus knew he had to do something bigger. Words weren't enough to heal a thousand years' worth of damage. '_Actions speak louder than words, Klaus_' Caroline's voice echoed through his head. "I'll prove it to you,"

It was in Elijah's nature to be sceptical. He didn't trust anybody but himself. And he found it increasingly hard to believe in his brother after he had daggered him more times that Elijah could count on his fingers and toes combined. And his suspicions were further aroused when his brother reappeared with a small navy cushion in his hand. On the cushion were two silver daggers. Ones that were all too familiar to him

"What are you doing?!" Elijah asked alarmed. Klaus moved towards him and Elijah instinctively moved back. He would be damned if he was going to let Klaus betray him again.

"What do you think I'm doing. I am trying to make amends!"

"By putting a dagger through my heart and by throwing my body in a coffin. You truly are twisted brother!"

"No Elijah! You've got it all wrong! You know how hard it is for me to apologize! To swallow my pride! Will you just stop and listen to me!"

Elijah looked into his brother's steely green eyes and realised just how serious he was being. He felt the anxious clench in his stomach relax, he didn't know how he knew but he did. His brother was not going to kill him.

Klaus breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the submission in his brothers hazel eyes. "Good. I am doing this to show you how serious I am. I have no intention of breaking apart this family ever again and to prove that to you I'm giving you these. They are the only two I have and you may do with them whatever you wish." Elijah flinched a little as Klaus moved towards him, but it was more a reflex than anything. And when the smooth silver edge of the dagger touched his hand this moment truly became real for him. It was not a dream. His brother was finally, after all these years trying to redeem himself_. What had suddenly changed?_ Elijah pondered inwardly when it hit him. _A perky blue eyed blonde, that's what_.

"Although I have not forgiven you for everything you've done Niklaus I can could never hate you. And this act on your behalf shows me just how serious you are. You are my family and in time I will find it within myself to trust you again." Elijah reached out his hand which Klaus took gladly knowing that was the most he deserved from Elijah at that point in time. "I never gave up on you brother, but I am your family I am not allowed to see you as a lost cause." Elijah paused, taking a deep breath and squeezing his hand a little to make sure his brother heeded his words. "But she isn't. Don't give her a reason to lose hope in you Niklaus."

And with those last words he was gone. The front door whirled shut confirming his exist. Klaus dropped to the lounge and skulled down both glasses of scotch in one go. That was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Those silver daggers were power to him. And he had just willingly relinquished them over to his brother, losing all the leverage he had on him. Yet at the same time it felt like a weight he never knew had existed had lifted off his heart. He felt free and hopeful. Two emotions that were strangers to him.

He knew what he had done was right. Even if he did lose a miniscule amount of his power doing so. He may have lost a little but he will have gained a lot in the progress as well. Caroline. Elijah's knowing words stuck in his head. _Don't give her a reason to lose hope in you_. He really hoped he hadn't already.

He now realised that cornering her against her wishes was a bad idea. His body yearned to be next to hers. His lips cried out to touch hers yet he wouldn't. He couldn't unless she asked him too. If he managed to salvage their relationship he couldn't risk stuffing It up again! He was not going to lose her because he was an idiot.

He would get her one way or the other. There was no doubt about it. He would just have to be more subtle than previously. But now that he had officially apologized to his brother he could go abandon his pride for the second time that day and apologize…. to the girl he loves.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()**

"Tyler! You need to calm down!" Caroline cried watching in horror as a teary Tyler began throwing clothes into an open suitcase.

"No. He's gone. Another person gone! I can't lose any more people Care I just can't!" Tyler yelled back grabbing a whole armful of stuff and shoving it crudely into his bag.

"I can't either Tyler! Please, don't leave!" her voice cracked as she spoke. She couldn't lose him and Jeremy in one day. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with it. Tyler paused, turning to look at her. His girlfriend. The love of his life. The girl that stood by him through thick and thin. Surely she wouldn't let him down now. Not his Caroline.

"You don't have to lose me Care…you could come with me." Tyler answered earnestly. Caroline eyes opened widely, and she took a step backwards.

"What! I can't just leave Mystic Falls. What about my mother? Our friends! They need us!"

"Caroline we need to look after ourselves first. Please come with me. We can be free of all this supernatural shit! We can have a nice life, a normal life. We can escape all this drama!" Tyler made it sound so tempting, escaping the hell hole that Mystical Falls had become.

"Where would we go?" Tyler reached out and held her hands in both of this. They were warm and a little rough. Just like Tyler himself.

"We could go anywhere we want. Wherever the road takes us. What do you say?" he could see her wavering and couldn't help prompting her to follow him "Come on Care, you promised. _Always and forever_ remember."

She did say that. Always and forever. _Tyler and Caroline_, like it was written in the stars. His deep brown irises compelled her to answer him in that moment. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. She had no time to think, only enough time to react.

Everything had come down to this single moment. She knew he was being serious. She could either run away with him and spend eternity with him worry-free or stay in her home town and try to protect the people she cared about with every last inch of will power that she had.

His eyes glimmered with hope and she could practically read the unspoken words on his lips. _Always and forever_.

"What do you say Care? Are you with me?"

_Oh god! What should I do?! _

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()**

_**Hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations. I know I am a total arsehole that hasn't updated since the Jurassic age! I AM SERIOUSLY SOO SORRY! I empathise with how damn annoyed you must be right now. But I made this chapter long – well what I define as long to make it up to you. I know that it probably doesn't cause It has been like a month since I last updated! I seriously can't believe it has been so long! **_

_**In my defence, I have had many many assignments to do and not much time to do them! Seriously Assessments are total bull! And you know what else is BULL – the lack of KLAROLINE in VD as of late. SERIOUSLY! Is anyone else super annoyed with that. I am super in love with the latest episode though. I thought many of the most recent episodes have been really bad and nothing really happened in them at all, but seriously this latest episode the tears were falling and everything! SO GOOD – despite there being no Klaroline action. PS: HOW GOOD WAS the like pilot episode for the 'originals' TV series! I am that excited for that. **_

_**Annnyywwhoooo, many thanks for all of your tireless support and many reviews! I am hoping to get *FINGERS CROSSED* just as many as before, even if they are just to abuse me for not having written in so long 3 **_

_**Anyways So I hope you like this chapter and I'd like to hear what you think the next sin will be out of …. Lust, Greed, Wrath and Envy :D Personally they all sound like a lot of fun, but hint hint. Lust I feel will be a bit later when Klaus is no longer on the outs with Caroline. **_

_**Okay Okay I'll stop now! I really hope you loved the chapter and there wasn't too many spelling errors! **_

_**Many Loves!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove **_


End file.
